Bronzeshipping
by kingofsteves17
Summary: Melvin falls in love with Marik. Bronzeshipping, Tendershhipping, Theifshipping and some other pairings
1. Just one hug?

Melvin was running through the halls one day at school. Time? 2:33. Late. He was late to his last period class, which was, of course, Math. God, how he hated that class so much. He would've just killed the teacher the first day if it wasn't for his friends. Huh. Friends. Marik, Ryou, Bakura and Akefia counted as friends, right? Maybe best friends. Just as he got to the door, he decided to skip all together. Running out the door to the nearest tree, he climbed up there and took a brief nap.

**-BACK IN CLASS-**

Bakura was looking back and forth from Ryou to Akefia, asking them (with his eyes, duh!) if they had seen Melvin. They shook their heads. Then he took a piece of paper and wrote a note, sending it backwards onto Marik's desk. He tossed it back as soon as he got it with a reply of 'No.' Bakura was going to kick Melvin's ass as soon as the bell rung. When class was over, he went out to the lawn and went to the nearest tree. Looking up, he saw who he was looking for. He bent down, picked up a rock, and threw it at him. Melvin woke up with shock, and then proceeded to scoot left until he fell out of the tree and onto his back, knocking the breath out of him. Akefia, Ryou and Marik ran over to the scene as soon as they saw Melvin fall.

"What was that for?" Melvin screeched as soon as he got his breath back.

"Kekeke…that's what you get for skipping." Bakura and Melvin were having a stare-down until Akefia broke it.

"Ok. Let's get something to eat, guys. I'm hungry." Akefia was pulling Bakura away from Melvin, as were Ryou and Marik doing the same with Melvin. They headed to McDonalds and ordered Big Macs. They ate until they were full, then they headed home. Marik/Melvin went their own way, and

Ryou/Akefia/Bakura went another way.

_**~AT RYOU'S~**_

Akefia sat next to Bakura, propping his feet up on the table while watching TV. He glanced at his watch. 7:55. Ryou was in the kitchen making stew for dinner. Bakura fell asleep and Akefia was going to make him wake up. Scooting closer, he sat on Bakura's lap and pushed his lips against Bakura's. Bakura's eyes snap open, and then kissed Akefia back, wrapping his arms around his waist. Ryou came into the room to announce that dinner was done, and gasped.

"Come join us, Ryou!" Bakura said. Ryou walked nervously over to them and sat down. Akefia looked at him, and then kissed him with tongue.

"Oh, I don't get any of that?" Bakura huffed.

"Well, there are three of us, and if we are going to have a three-some, then I suggest we do this upstairs." Akefia suggested. Ryou shrugged. And Bakura nodded. They headed upstairs for some fun time. And their dinner was long forgotten.

_**~AT MELVINS~**_

"Yo, Melvin. Where the hell are you?" Marik yelled. He was looking all around the house and couldn't find Melvin anywhere. He was starting to get pissed off. Suddenly, Melvin appeared behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist, nibbling on his ear.

"Where were you? I was…ngh…looking for you." He moaned when Melvin licked his neck. Melvin stopped abruptly.

"What was that for?" Marik asks, crossing his arms.

"I wanted a hug." Melvin said innocently.

"So you molested me to do it?"

"You wouldn't have let me do it without me doing that…"

"Mmmmmmnnnn…true…true…" Marik scratched his chin.

"Do you want to go to Ryou's house?" Melvin asked.

"And why would I want to do that?"

"So I could give them hugs before I go to bed!" He smiled, and Marik couldn't say no.  
"Fine, let's go." They walk out the door and down to Ryou's.

_**~RYOU'S~**_

"Wow that…was awesome…" Akefia panted. He looked over at the other two. Ryou was fast asleep, and Bakura was staring at the ceiling. It was silent until they heard a knock on the door. Akefia got up, put some pants on and went to the door.

"Yo, can we come in?" Melvin asked. Akefia nodded and they all went upstairs. Bakura barely got him and Ryou covered before the others came in.

"What are they here for?" Bakura grumbled.

"I wanted to give you all hugs before I went to bed!" Melvin went and gave Ryou a small squeeze then gave Akefia a big hug. He looked at Bakura and headed toward him, stopping when Bakura yelled,  
"NO! I DON'T WANT A HUG FROM YOU!"

"WH-Why?" Melvin looked hurt.

"Because your weird and I don't know what you're going to do." Bakura crossed his arms and looked away. A tear in his eye, Melvin slid onto the floor, not moving. Marik looked scared.

"Please hug him, Bakura! Whenever he doesn't get a hug he's always like this. Please, just one small hug?"

"Why should I?" Bakura looked pissed off.

"Look, I'll wake Ryou, and me, him, and Akefia will leave, ok?" Bakura let out a big sigh.

"Fine, but don't wake Ryou. He's grumpy when he gets woken up. Just carry him." Akefia went and gathered Ryou in his arms and left with Marik following him. The door closed, and Bakura got up, put on some shorts, and went over to Melvin. He sat in front of Melvin and realized that Marik was right. He wasn't even breathing. Slowly but surely, he put his arms around his neck and softly hugged him. He then felt Melvin move his hands around his waist, stroking his sides.

"Oi, you ok?" Bakura whispered, moving into a sitting position on Melvin's lap. He nodded, and Bakura smiled.

"Bakura?" Melvin silently asked.

"Yes?"

"Do you…Do you love me?"


	2. Love you?

"Do you…maybe…Do you love me?" Melvin asked in his silent whisper.

"Love you?!" Bakura's eyes widen.

"Yes…" Melvin felt like he was going to be rejected any moment.

"Yes, I do silly. Didn't you know that?" Bakura laughed, stroking his hair. Melvin looked at him and then leaned forward. Their lips touch and after a while of doing that it starts to get out of hand.

_**~DOWNSTAIRS~**_

"Do you know what they're doing?" Akefia asked.

"I do want to go to bed. And if I think of what they might be doing, then I'm sleeping down here." Marik shrugged. To answer Akefia's question, a loud thud was heard from upstairs.

"There's your answer." Marik said, looking at Ryou. God, he was even prettier while sleeping. And with only a blanket to cover him, because he had no clothes on.

"I should go get Melvin. It's time for us to go home." Marik went upstairs and opened the door, only to find Melvin in some weird position with Bakura on top.

"What the shit? Melvin, it's time to go home." He dragged Melvin off the bed and made him change.  
"Well, we're leaving! Bye!" With a wave, they left.

"Now can I go to bed?" Akefia asked, picking up Ryou, who stirred and raped his arm across his neck.  
"I guess so." Bakura walked back upstairs.

"How can Ryou sleep through all this?" Akefia wondered aloud.

"He takes after me, I guess." Bakura chuckled, snuggling closer to Akefia and the same with him and Ryou. Soon they were both asleep.

_**~WITH MELVIN~**_

"Gosh, what a pain…" Melvin said, rubbing his back.

"Hey, you wouldn't get off the bed so I had too!" Marik huffed, crossing his arms.

"Not you…Bakura. He practically threw me onto the bed!" Melvin cursed. Marik shrugged and hugged his arms for warmth. Melvin noticed this and wrapped his arms around him. Soon enough, they were at their house. When they got inside, they went to the couch and covered themselves in blankets. Soon after, Marik fell asleep in Melvin's arms. He smiled.

_**~AT RYOUS~**_

When Ryou woke, light blinded him. He looked around and saw Bakura sleeping next to him. But where was Akefia? He got changed and went downstairs. As soon as he walked into the kitchen, a plate of food was shoved in his face. He fell on his butt.

"Why'd you do that?" Ryou asked tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

"I want you to try it! It's my first dish!" Akefia announced proudly.

"Ok…." Ryou sat on a chair and ate some of it. Akefia watched, looking at Ryou's face. Suddenly, Ryou's face turned bright and jumped up.

"It's really good!" He exclaimed, hugging Akefia tightly.

"Yay!" He hugged him back, both not noticing Bakura standing there.

"I don't get any of that?" Bakura asked numbly, rubbing his eyes.

"Oh! Kura, try some of this! Kefia made this!" Ryou handed him the plate.

"Why should I, Ry?" He ate some anyways.

"This is…good! Tasty. Have you anymore?" A lot more was piled onto the plate.

"I guess that's his breakfast." Ryou said.

"Oi today is Saturday. What do you want to do today?" Akefia asked.

"Hang out wif Mafik and Malir." Bakura said, stumbling over the words because he had food in his mouth.

"We should go to a theme park! Roller coasters sound fun!" Ryou exclaimed, hopping up and down.

"That sounds like fun! Imma call them now!" Akefia walks off to find the phone, leaving a stuffed Bakura and a hyper Ryou together alone.  
"I hope you're that enthusiastic about other things." Mumbled Bakura, looking at the floor.  
"What was that, Kura?" Ryou asked.

"Mmn? Oh nothing." Akefia came back.

"They said yes! They are meeting us at the park, so let's go!" They head off to the park, stopping once or twice to look at things in store windows. Soon enough, they see the Egyptians in the distance, waving. They caught up with them and Marik said,  
"Alright! Let's go to the theme park!"


End file.
